Manny Matchmaker
by MelRose7625
Summary: To you, Jackson Overland Frost will always be your best friend. But Jackson wants to be something more. When fate takes Jack away, the Man in the Moon is determined to reunite you two. Read to find out how! Jack Frost x reader
1. Meanings

Even though this is a story about all of the Guardians, this is specifically a Jack x Reader story. Here are some of the meanings of some of the abbreviations for this story. If new ones pop up in the story, I'll put their meanings at the beginning of those chapters.

YN - your name

EC - eye color

HC - hair color

DN - dad's name

MN - mom's name


	2. My Best Friend

You groaned as you woke up to the sound of a continuous knocking on the door and two pairs of giggles. You immediately knew who was behind it: your best friend Jackson Overland Frost and his little sister, Pippa.

"Quit knocking!" you finally shouted, and Jackson burst out laughing.

Sighing, you pulled your covers over your head as you heard the door open. You heard footsteps approach your bed and heard Jackson hush his sister. You felt the bed sink down and rolled your eyes, wondering what in the world Jackson was doing. The covers were ripped off of you and Jackson began tickling you. You screamed in shock and began laughing extremely hard.

"Jackson Overland Frost, quit it!" you screamed.

Pippa laughed and clapped her hands in encouragement. "Pippa!" you groaned. "Don't encourage him!" That only made her laugh more.

You father, DN, poked his head in the room and raised an eyebrow towards Jackson. Blushing in embarrassment, Jackson quickly crawled off of you.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

DN smiled and patted Pippa on the head before leaving the room. You smiled and crawled out of bed, pushing Jackson towards the door.

"Okay, out. Both of you," you said, grabbing Pippa's arm. "I have to get dressed."

Before Jackson could respond, you slammed the door in his face and chuckled. You changed into one of the many dresses your mom had sewn together for you and pulled on your only pair of shoes. Grabbing your parka (it was late fall, after all) you ran out to see Jackson helping Pippa with her own parka. He already had his parka on.

You smiled, because you couldn't believe you had such wonderful people in your life. Your mom, MN, met Jackson and Pippa's mom, Layla, at a sewing get-together. She invited your family over for dinner. Your dad thoroughly enjoyed it, being the town's local baker. He became good friends with Jackson and Pippa's father, George, who was the town's richest sheperd.

Jackson finished helping Pippa and stood up, smiling to you. Being the goof he was, he bowed to you and held out a hand.

"Shall we, my lady?" he smirked.

You rolled your eyes and took Pippa's hand instead, walking off. Jackson caught up to you two and playfully glared at you. You and Pippa giggled and stuck your tongues out at him. The three of you walked through the village, taking in the different life going on around. Everyone said hello you two three, and you replied back cheerfully.

Pippa soon ran off to join some of her friends in a game of hopscotch, leaving you with Jackson. He smiled, taking your head. You two walked down the countryside road until you reached his house. Jackson walked you inside and quickly kissed his mom on the cheek before grabbing something and stuffing it under his parka where you couldn't see it. He grabbed his favorite sheperd's staff and led you out to the fields.

You loved coming out here. It was always just you and Jackson, and those were your favorite times. You always wished they'd last forever. Jackson smiled, leaning against his staff while he watched kneel down to pet a baby lamb. The peaceful scene carried down for a few minutes. Then a growl made you freeze.

"YN," Jackson said, grabbing the back of the neck of your dress. "Get behind me."

You didn't need to be told twice. You ran behind him and wrapped your arms around his skinny waist before catching a glimse of a wolf not too far from you two. Out of fear, you shielded your face in his clothing, trying to control the fear you were feeling. Jackson pulled something out of his parka and you looked to see one of his dad's guns. I slightly gasped and Jackson's hands shook as he aimed it at the wolf.

"Cover your eyes," he demanded.

You shielded your face again and heard another growl. Jackson slightly shook, but stood his ground. Then you heard him shoot and the wolf howled in pain. You began shaking with relief. Jackson dropped the gun, turning to you and pulling you into his arms. You broke down crying and he just held you. You faintly heard his dad's voice as he ran to see what had happened. You just hugged Jackson tighter.


	3. Does He Love Me?

It was the last day of the season you'd be able to wash clothes outside, so you went ahead and decided to take advantage. You were hanging up your church dress when a hand came around you. You slapped the hand, accidentally stabbing it with your nails.

"Ow!" Jackson whinned, pulling his hand back. "You have claws! What was that for?"

You secured your dress and turned to Jackson. You pointed to the dress. "My church dress. No touching."

Jackson rolled his eyes and smirked. You shook your head and knelt down to the scrub tub to begin another item of clothing. Jackson grabbed one of your father's shirts from the clothes pile and handed it to you. You smiled at him before beginning to work on it.

Jackson plopped down onto the ground next to you, crossing his legs and dropping his staff onto the ground. You mentally rolled your eyes. He almost never went anywhere without his staff.

"Hey Jackson!"

You both turned to see a bunch of girls passing by on the road. Jackson smiled and waved to them. You rolled your eyes in annoyance and turned back to your father's shirt. You hoped Jackson knew that most girls only wanted him for his father's money. You felt weight on your shoulder and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jackson leaning against you, resting his cheek on your shoulder. You smiled and lifted a wet hand, patting his exposed cheek.

"Hey!" he gasped, wiping the soapy water from his face. "No touching the face."

"Whatever," you giggled, continuing your work.

You sat like this for a long time. Jackson would hang up cleaned clothes and hand you the next to clean. Thanks to him, you finished about 2 hours earlier than you normally would. Jackson sighed in relief, picking his staff up and twirling it around. He gave you his infamous smirk and wrapped his free arm around your waist.

"Hands off, before my father sees you," you giggled, removing his arm.

You picked up the basket the clothes had been in and carried it inside, Jackson following right behind you.

"Jackson!" MN smiled as you two came into the house. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," Jackson smiled, acting like the innocent angel he led your mother to believe he was. You just shook your head and smiled, taking the basket to the back of the house where the bedrooms were. "You look lovely today."

"Quit flirting, Jackson," you joked as you came back into the room. "She's married."

"Oh, you leave this boy alone," MN waved to you. "He's being a gentlemen."

You rolled your eyes and sat next to Jackson at the table. "Yeah, he's a _pure _gentlemen."

As you two talked with your mother, you noticed Jackson was staring at you alot. It didn't make you uncomfortable; he did that all the time. You noticed his hand moving towards you and watched him cautiously as he gently took your hand into his. His smile became bigger when you didn't pull away.

Later, you two went out for a walk near the woods. Again, Jackson held your hand and he had the biggest smile on his face. We were sure you'd never seen him this happy before. You passed some of the village girls your guys' age and they glared at you.

After a while, Jackson chuckled and playfully pushed you into a tree, leaning his weight onto you so you couldn't escape. You narrowed your eyes as him suspiciously.

"Jackson Overland Frost," you warned him. His eyes got big. He knew you were either very serious or very angry when you said his full name. "Get off me."

He smirked. "No."

He leaned his face closer to you, and you tried moving back, but you were already squished against the tree as far as you could go. Then it was your turn to smirk.

"I'll scream."

He narrowed his eyes at you. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," you chuckled.

He watched your lips and the second they parted, he slammed his lips onto yours. Your eyes widened in shock as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you from the tree. He kissed you for a couple more seconds before pulling away and smirking.

"Come on, beautiful," he smiled, pulling away from you entirely. "We gotta get you home."

As he walked ahead, only one thought ran through your head.

_Does he love me?_


	4. Pure Belief

"YN!"

You giggled as Jackson and Pippa basically tripped over themselves to get to you. Pippa was dressed in her little church dress that your mother had sewn for her as a birthday present to match your's. Jackson was looking sharp in his church suit, even if he was dragging his silly staff along with him.

Winter had gone by so quick; you couldn't believe it was already Spring. Within those few months, you and Jackson had a couple more of those "intimate" moments. You even shared a couple more kisses. People around town were starting to notice, too.

"Hey beautiful," Jackson kissed your cheek, taking your hand.

"Eww!" Pippa whinned. "He kissed you."

Both of you chuckled. Pippa was only 9 and wasn't old enough to understand love yet. You and Jackson, on the other hand, were 17. He had just turned 17 yesterday. You let go of Jackson's hand and knelt down to Pippa, putting your hands on her shoulders.

"It's Easter Sunday, Pippa!" you giggled excitedly. "Am I allowed to go Easter Egg Hunting with you?"

"Hold up!" Jackson spoke up, holding up his free hand in defense. "_No one _is going Easter Egg Hunting without me." He flashed his infamous, insanely white smile. "We could even go Easter _Bunny _Hunting!"

You shook your head. Jackson still honestly believed in fairytales like the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause. You, however, lost that belief around 13. But Jackson's continuous belief sent a sort of innocent aura around him, making him seem like he was still that 8-year-old that she used to sit up with all night, trying to spot Santa Clause on Christmas Eve, but falling asleep after only a couple of hours.

"Yes!" Pippa squealed with excitement. "I wanna meet the Easter Bunny!"

You smiled and patted her shoulders before standing straight and taking Jackson's hand again. You sat with them in church, which took _forever _to get over with. After the local egg hunt (you three found the most eggs) you went searching for the Easter Bunny. You were shocked enough to find huge bunny pawprints all over the woods. Jack spent the next couple of hours scolding you about losing belief. You just rolled your eyes, and smiled as if you were actually listening.

Your group finally made it to Jackson's house for the Easter Dinner that had been planned. All Pippa could talk about was how excited she was for Jackson to teach her how to ice-skate this winter. She even invited you along but you told her ice-skating was more of a sibling thing than a group thing. You looked at Jackson and he winked at you. Next week was Pippa's birthday, and you two had saved up enough money to buy her brand new ice skates.

After the dinner was done, Jackson ran off to the field to tend to the sheep. You stayed with Pippa and played dolls with her. Jackson burst through the door not too long afterwards, panting but with a huge smile on his face.

"I saw him!" He grabbed Pippa's shoulders. "The Easter Bunny's real, Pippa!" He stood up tall, raising his hand in the air. "And he has to be _at least _6 feet tall!" You smiled, giggling to yourself. "And he's got these boomerang things and egg bombs!"

"He's sure got an imagination," you heard his father whisper to the other adults.


	5. Romeo and Juliet

It was wintertime once again. A fresh layer of snow was on the ground, all sparkly and beautiful. Gorgeous frost patterns covered windows and the young children were running around the village having snowball fights. Because of the cold temperature, you had worn a long-sleeve dress all day. This winter was one of the less brutal winters since the colonies here had been established.

There was a knock on the door and you quickly ran to the door to answer it. You opened it to Jackson and Pippa, beaming their infamous snow-white teeth smiles. And as always, Jack had his staff grasped tightly in one of his hands. You smiled back and pecked Jackson on the lips. You gave him a huge hug.

"Promise me you'll be careful," you said, pulling away. "_Both _of you."

Jackson smiled. "We will."

You two kissed one last time before they headed off. You waved until they were out of sight, then closed the door. You had a bad feeling in your stomach, but pushed it back as your mother called your name to come help her clean some vegetables.

It was around early evening when you and your parents heard crying sounds approaching your house. Your father hurried to the door and opened to see Jackson's family approached the house ... without Jackson.

"What happened?" You shot up, your heart pounding. "Where's Jackson?"

"I'm so sorry, YN!" Pippa cried, running into your arms.

Her father sighed. "YN, the ice was too thin." Your eyes widened and you knew what had happened, but you listened anyway. "It was cracking underneath Pippa. Jackson was able to pull her to safety with his staff, but ... fell in himself." You could hear the crack in his voice. "He's gone."

After hearing those two words, your heart grew hard. You let go of Pippa, stood up, and pushed past her parents, running away from the house, ignoring their cries for you to come back. You didn't pay attention to where you were running until you found yourself at the edge of the lake where Jackson just died hours ago. You could still see the hole he fell through and it made your knees shake. Your legs failed you and you fell to the ground, letting your tears overcome you.

Over your head, the moon began to shine brightly. Manny, the Man in the Moon, looked down into the hole young Jackson Overland Frost, your lover, had just fallen in and drowned from hours ago saving his younger sister. The boy's bravery touched Manny, and he had an idea. He had big plans for young Jackson, but they couldn't be fullfilled without you.

You looked up into the sky as the moon began to shine brightly overhead. You wondered how things could go so sour so quickly. But you swore you could see a sympathetic smile in a face on the moon, and it helped you feel better. You leaned back against the tree where you and Jackson had your first kiss, hugged your knees to your body, and closed your eyes, letting all of your feelings wash over you.


	6. Reborn Enemies

At the mortal age of 17, you've been immortal for about 400 years. Your immortal father that adopted you said he found you in the middle of winter in the woods. You were taught to hate the Guardians (North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack Frost), including the Man in the Moon.

Your father was Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.

You didn't know where you came from; all you knew is like Jack Frost, unfortunately, you were a spirit of winter and mischief. You laid on your bed, bored out of your mind. You father never let you out into the world because he didn't want the Guardians finding out about you. They defeated him when Jack Frost joined them, but barely.

You left your room, stumbling through the place until you found your father glaring at the lit-up globe that represented the children of the world's belief in the Guardians. You winced at how many lights there were.

"Come here, YN," Pitch broke the silence.

You walked over to him, your bare feet barely making a sound against the cold floor. Pitch put a hand on your shoulder as you stood next to him. He pointed to a specific light.

"That was the last light," he sighed. "The only thing standing between me and world domination. Then those blasted Guardians got to him before I could."

You put your hand on his, feeling sympathy. He tightened his grip and turned to you.

"I know how to bring them down," he sighed. "But I'll need your help."

You tried to hold in your excitement. Not only were you going out into the world, but you were going to bring down the ones who just about ruined Pitch's life.

"Just tell me what to do."

**Yes, I know it's short, but I love cliffhangers. :)**


	7. Operation Destruction Part 1

You and Pitch traveled via shadows to a place called Burgess. The place felt strangely familar to you. Pitched inched back into the shadows to try and get closer and you stayed behind a tree to watch. For this to work, he couldn't see you. From your hiding spot, you watched Jack Frost himself skate on his bare feet around the frozen pond. You froze as a memory consumed your brain.

_A brown haired, brown eyed boy pulled you close, making you smile._

_"You're so beautiful, YN," he smiled._

_You blushed and looked down. The boy chuckled and lightly kissed you on the lips. _

_"I love you," he whispered against your lips._

_"I love you, too," you replied with a huge smile. _

"Argh!"

You were pulled back into reality seeing Pitch attack Jack from behind. Jack shot right back up and shot back in defense. They shot back and forth for a while and you finally got bored, so you created an iceball. The second Jack was still, you tossed it. It slammed into the back of his head, knocking him out. You walked out and yawned to annoy Pitch. He glared at you.

"Just do your job," he growled.

You rolled your eyes and snatched up Jack's staff, clutching it tightly.

_"Give me back my staff! YN!"_

_The boy was chasing you throughout a sheep field, trying to retrieve his staff that you had stolen only moments ago. You couldn't help but laugh at how angry he was. The sheep watching you two seemed amused. _

_"I got you!"_

_He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down to the ground with him. He grabbed his staff and you both laughed for a little bit before he pulled you into a kiss. _

_"Ew!"_

_You looked to see a little girl that looked a lot alike to the boy you were in love with. _

_"Just you wait, Pippa," the boy chuckled. "You'll be locking lips with some boy sometime, and then we'll teasing you." _

_He made kissing lips towards her and she giggled and ran back towards the house. _

You looked down into the reflection to see the illusion magic had worked. You now looked exactly like Jack and had the staff to complete the look. You looked at Pitch, who nodded in his approval. You gave a smile before shooting off into the sky to begin your mission.

Walking into the Warren was the most colorful thing you'd ever experienced. Little eggs of all colors and patterns literally ran on little legs around the Warren. The grass was a vibrant green and everything radiated hope and new life.

"Jack!" an Austrailian accent called out.

Remembering that was who you were, you turned to see the Easter Bunny himself, E. Aster Bunnymund, hop over to you. He stood up straight, almost human on his two hind legs.

_"I saw him!" The boy grabbed Pippa's shoulders. "The Easter Bunny's real, Pippa!" He stood up tall, raising his hand in the air. "And he has to be __**at least**__ 6 feet tall!" You smiled, giggling to yourself. "And he's got these boomerang things and eggs bombs!"_

_"He's sure got an imagination," said an older, male voice. _

"You okay, Jack?" Bunny asked.

Bunny lowered himself to the ground, making it the perfect time to attack.

So you did.

Shooting him back and freezing him to the ground, he shouted in protest, with hints of worry and confusion, as you destroyed eggs and plants and covered the Warren in ice and snow. And then you left him there, still frozen to the ground.

The Tooth Palace was anything but calm. Mini fairies flew at lightning speeds, either flying out carrying a coin with a destination, or carrying in a tooth for organizing. And at the center of it all was the grand Tooth Fairy herself, buzzing around in circles, giving weather reports and destinations to the awaiting fairies.

Several fairies tweeted hellos to you as they passed by. That caught Tooth's attention. She quickly flew over to you, sticking her hands in your mouth.

"Beautiful," she gushed. "As always." She removed her hands and you shook your head in shock. She put a hand on your shoulder. "How are you, Jack? Did you need something?"

You backed away, making the staff glow. Tooth's expression grew worried.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to get closer.

You slammed the staff onto the ground, sending a huge gust of wind throughout the palace, blowing everyone everywhere. You touched a wall with the staff and the entire place became covered in dangerous ice shards. Tooth regained her balance in the air and looked around, then looked at you in confusion. You smirked and chuckled, snapping your fingers. Her wings instantly froze up and she fell to the ground with a thud. Immediately, a swarm of mini fairies were to her side, making sure she was okay. Before they could go after you, you took off.

The North Pole, and North's workshop in general, just radiated wonder and dreams and the whole _Christmas spirit _thing. Elves ran around carrying cookies and Christmas lights and decorations. Yetis bustled around to make the toys.

_This'll be fun to mess up, _you thought.

"Jack!" a huge, Russian voice boomed. You turned, jumping in shock to see North right behind you. He clapped a huge hand on your shoulder. "Just in time for cookies and cocoa. And yes, of course, I made your iced cocoa, just the way you like it. Come. Walk with me."

Tightly grasping the staff, you followed North throughout the workshop. He led you into his office, gently closing the door behind him. You froze up, ready to attack in case he knew why you were here.

"Come. Sit."

He sat behind his desk and motioned to the comfortable chair across him. You sighed and sat in it, taking the cookie and iced cocoa he offered you. North clasped his hands together and smiled.

"I wanted to talk about where we shall have it snow Christmas Eve," he started. "Were you thinking of just a couple of layers of snow or blizzards?"

You smirked, thinking this was the perfect time.

"Blizzards," you replied. You sounded, surpisingly, just like Jack.

You slammed the staff onto the ground, and a blizzard blazed through the room, catching North off guard. You ran out into the main workshop, extending the blizzard to the entire place, watching for a minute as it began to tear everything apart. You noticed yourself turning back to yourself (the spell was wearing off) and zoomed out the window to be greeted by a nightmare.

"Get me outta here, now!" you ordered it, jumping onto its back.

It obeyed your command and took off.

As you flew through the sky on the nightmare, the Man in the Moon looked down and frowned. He felt horrible about letting you fall into Pitch's grasp - it wasn't apart of the Moon's original plan. Now he had to start Plan B.


	8. False Trust

You dropped through the old bedframe, down into Pitch's lair. You quickly flew through the place, trying to find Pitch. You finally found him pacing back and forth, glancing at the globe. Jack was still unconscious, in a heap of himself on the floor as if he was carelessly thrown.

"Daddy?" You asked.

Pitch turned to you, then nodded to Jack. "Get rid of him. Even if he's asleep with nightmares, he still mades the place reek of joy and hope." Pitch wrinkled his nose in disgust, turning and walking away.

You groaned loudly, turning to Jack. You gasped as you picked him up - he was so light! You took a deep breath before shooting up into the air and leaving the lair. You flew for a little while until you reached the lake you found him at. Realizing the nightmares were wearing off and that he'd wake up soon, you quickly but gently set him in a snowbank, putting his staff in his hand. You hurried behind a tree and watched as Jack slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Pitch?" he carefully called.

When he was certain he'd get no response, he stood up and began to brush the snow off of him.

_The boy stood up from feeding the lamb, brushing the dirt off his pants. He glanced at you and smiled before grabbing his staff and turning to look at the other sheep in the pasture. _

You shook your head, frustrated. You wanted to know why you were getting all of these visions in your head. They obviously had _something _to do with you because these people in the visions knew your name.

"What has gotten into your bloody head, mate!?"

You looked up to see Bunny slam Jack into the nearest tree, and you winced at the sound of Jack's body colliding with the wood. Jack grunted in pain, but Bunny didn't seem to care. A still-frozen-winged Tooth and a windblown North stood not too far away from the scene. They stood with a shocked Sandy. And Bunny still had little pieces of ice stuck to his fur.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked in shock, then laughed when he saw their conditions. "What happened to you!?"

"It was you, you bloody show pony!" Bunny shouted. "You showed up at our homes and almost destroyed them and either encased us in ice or threw us around with your wind!"

"What?" Jack asked, getting defensive. "Why would I do that?"

"You tell us," North spoke up.

"But I didn't do it, I swear!" he held up his hands in defense.

_Pippa was crying and you were currently scolding out the boy for making her cry by stealing her teddy bear. _

_ "I didn't do it, I swear!" he promised, holding his hands up in defense. "Okay, that's not the complete truth."_

_ You crossed your arms. "Then what happened?"_

_ "I took it to give to the poorest little girl in town," he confessed. Then he pulled out a brand new, pretty teddy bear. "And then I went to the market to buy her a new one."_

_ Pippa gasped in excitement and hugged her brother tightly. You shook head and smiled._

_ "You're something else," you joked. _

_ "But you love me," he said, pecking your lips._

_ "Yeah," you replied, smiling. "I do."_

You felt a hand on your shoulder, pulling you back into reality. You saw the Guardians leaving behind the confused and broken teenage spirit.

"Go," you heard Pitch whisper. He removed his hand. "Earn his trust and get him alone and unarmed and I'll do the rest."

You nodded as he quietly began crying. You walked into the clearing.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

Jack looked over to you, sniffing and shaking his head. You smiled sympathetically and held out a hand.

"You're the Guardian of Fun, right?" You asked. He nodded, looking at your hand. "Well then, come on. Take my hand and we'll go have some fun."


	9. Manny's Advantage

You couldn't help but smile as you and Jack soared through the air, hand-in-hand, hollering and screaming with joy as you rode against the wind. You couldn't believe all this joy could radiate off of one single person. But now it certainly made sense to you on why he was the Guardian of Fun.

"Thanks so much for cheering me up!" Jack spoke up, letting go of your hand and circling around you, chuckling. "By the way, what's your name?"

"YN," you replied, smiling. Then you looked around to make sure you were alone. "Can I confess something?" Jack nodded. "I don't know where I came from. I've always wanted to know. Lately, I've been having these visions, but they don't make sense, even though they always involve the same people. Do you know how I can find out?"

He smiled his famous snow-white smile. "Of course! Tooth's the Guardian of Memories. I'm sure she has your's stored somewhere. But we'll have to sneak in and get them. I'm not on good terms with the Guardians right now. They've accused me of something I didn't do."

You nodded, ignoring the weird feeling trying to rise. He grabbed your hand and you two sped off into the air. You traveled all the way to Europe before you reached the Tooth Palace on the side of Mount Everest. Being a Guardian, he knew all of the secret routes.

"What times were those memories from?" he asked.

"Colonial America," you replied.

"Hey," he chuckled. "That's the time frame I came from."

After searching for a while, you found a tooth box with the picture of a girl who looked like you, except with HC hair and EC eyes.

"Go ahead," Jack smiled. "I'll keep watch."

You nodded, uncertain but excited. You were finally going to have your answers. You gasped as memories filled your head. There were some with you and the boy doing laundry together. There were some with you and the boy and Pippa having fun. There were some with you and your parents. But the most haunting memory began playing, and the words the boy and Pippa's father said haunted you.

_"He's gone," he had said. "He fell through the ice saving Pippa." _

It showed how you died and became a winter spirit - by falling asleep, swallowed in your heartbreak and pain, out in the cold winter.

Then you spoke his name.

_Jack ..._

You were brought back into reality, seeing Jack at the door, watching for trouble. And then it hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Jack?" you asked nervously.

"Yes?" he replied, not looking at you.

"How did you become Jack Frost?" you said, your voice silently lower in volume.

"I fell into a pond during wintertime," he sighed. "Saving my sister from falling into the ice."

Your eyes widened. "What was her name?"

"Pippa," he seemed lost in memories as he said her name.

And you dropped your teeth box, making the teeth inside rattle against the box. Jack turned to you with a worried expression.

"You okay?"

"No," was all you could whisper.

You covered your mouth, taking in Jack's features. They were the same as that boy in your memories. And he died the same way. _And _he lived in the same time period, dying in the same place at the same age as you. You began shaking your head.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, taking a step closer, but you shot into the air.

"I'm sorry, Jack," you held back tears. "I did something horribly wrong. I-I have to go."

And then you shot off, leaving your confused, past lover behind.


	10. Daddy Dearest

You let the tears fall as you flew towards the bedframe of your father's lair. No, Pitch wasn't your father. He was a liar. He was pure evil. You were sure of that now. You should've seen it from the beginning; he was the Boogeyman, after all.

You flew down into the lair as your tears of rage continued to fall. You just about destroyed Jack's family and then deceived him. And all this time, you were supposed to be his lover. It was time you set things right, somewhat. And you hoped the Man in the Moon was listening.

"Pitch!" you screamed when you landed in the lair.

He looked at you in shock; then you remember how you only ever called him dad.

"You're a liar _and _a user!" you snapped. "You told me I was created just for you, that I was created to be your daughter and your best wish granted. I had a life before I became this! And I was Jack Frost's lover!"

Pitch sighed, seeing you'd figure it out.

"YN, I was doing it to protect you," Pitch tried stepping closer, but stopped seeing you tense up. "I love you, and you're my daughter. You know that."

"No," you denied him. "You knew, and you kept it from me. If you truly loved me, you would've told me and let fate take its course. I wasn't even your's to begin with; I was Jack's. And I'll always be Jack's, no matter what."

That's when his eyes narrowed in anger. You could feel the nightmares around you two begin to stir up. You tensed up, ready to defend yourself.

"Fine," Pitch said, his darker, more evil voice sitting in. "You wish to let fate take its course, very well. Then let's play."

Nightmares shot themselves at you and you began fighting them off.

_You must listen to every word I tell you, _a voice in your head said. _I am the Man in the Moon, your reincarnator. I brought you into this spirit world so you and Jack could be together for an eternity. I will get you out of this. Get to the exit so my moon beams can protect you. _

You nodded mentally, beginning to slowly move towards the exit as you fought more nightmares off. Pitch didn't seem to notice; he was enjoying watching you fight. Just as you began to feel overwhelmed, you noticed you were underneath the exit. You used all your strength to shoot up and out of the lair, dozens of nightmares following after you. Shooting out of the exit, you barely noticed the shiny people with wings wearing beautiful blue dresses before you collasped to the ground, exhausted. None of the nightmares ever touched you.

You were seconds away from passing out when you barely felt a hand on your forehead.

"She's exhausted," a female voice said. "Let's take her to the Guardians. Manny can tell them what to do."

And then you surrendered to your exhaustion.


	11. Happily Ever After Except for Pitch

You woke up, feeling yourself being passed into furry arms.

"You were the closest Guardian," the voice from earlier said. "You must gather all of the Guardians, including Jack Frost. Manny will tell you what has happened."

"Of course, Moonbeam," Bunny responded. Bunny hugged you tighter to his chest. "Ya poor lil' anklebiter. What did Manny have to save you from?"

_If only you knew, _you thought in your mind. _Then you wouldn't feel sorry for me. _

You curled up closer to Bunny, enjoying the warmth of his fur. It quickly pulled you back into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

You woke up to cold lips connecting with your's.

_Jack! _You excitedly thought.

You opened your eyes and found your suspicion true. Jack Frost, your lover, was kissing you. You kissed him right back, making him smile through the kiss.

"Who woulda thought Jack had a lover?" Bunny teased.

You opened your eyes and gave Jack a sad smile.

"I'm _so _sorry," she said, taking his face in your hands.

"It's okay," he promised. "I'm just glad I finally found my lover from my memories. I'm so sorry I left you like that."

"But you didn't," I promised. "I followed right after you. You couldn't get rid of me whether you wanted to or not."

"Aww!" Tooth sighed. "Young true love! It's so romantic."

You and Jack rolled your eyes and Jack took your hand, pulling you up and off of the couch.

"If you're feeling up to it, wanna go play a prank?" he asked.

You smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

Pitch sat in his lair, frustrated that you got away, and in Manny's hands. Now he not only had to deal with the Guardians, but you, too. He groaned in frustration, rubbing his temples to try and make his headache go away. The temperature dramatically dropped within seconds, and it made him freeze. The wind blew a little bit.

The next thing Pitch knew, a huge pile of snow had been dumped on him.

He heard you and Jack laugh as you two fled and screamed.


	12. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to go to my profile and look at my other fanfics that I'm working on, along with information on ORIGINAL BOOKS that I will be working on.


End file.
